The past from the future
by AshLiz
Summary: Castle's long kept secret is exposed when two alliance soldiers come to take him back to the future.
1. Micheal Jackson and space suits?

Castle, Beckett, Lanie, and Esposito walk down the streets of New York together. The sound of sirens and horns blaring continue in the background even though it's late at night.

Castle and Kate started dating last year after much-much pleading on Castle's part. After a while they became more comfortable as a couple and finally started telling their friends they were dating. This lead to their current spot, a double date with Lanie and Esposito.

"The movie was amazing! I had tears at the end." Lanie gushes. Kate decides to chime in, "I know don't you just love Alex O'Loughlin!"

Castle and Esposito share a look, oh brother no matter what when you get those two girls together they will talk your ears off.

While walking nonchalantly down the street they begin to feel the breeze pick up quite suddenly. The leaves start swirling around and around as if stuck in a never ending circle. Garbage from the street got picked up and blown around, a stray bottle hitting Espo in the head.

The girls clung onto their men hoping for a little extra warmth from the suddenly chilly air. Castle surveys the area, all of this seeming a little too familiar-he just can't place it.

They continue their stroll towards Castle's loft for some desert and wine. They are met at the door by a frantic looking Martha.

She pulls them all inside. Once inside they survey the area; the first thing they notice were the 3 suitcases.

"Hey mother what's going on?" Castle asks eyeing the suitcases.

Martha gives him a pointed look, "I just got word. They are coming."

Castle turns a whole new shade of pale. His face contorts into worry and anger. "Where's Alexis?" he asks, she will always be his first priority.

"I have her packing a bag to stay with her mother. Let's just say she isn't happy."

"Wait Castle what's going on?" Beckett asks.

"No time for talking. I need you all to leave now!" Castle says, authority rich in his voice. They have never seen him like this, so authoritative and cold. His eyes turning as black as night; becoming as cold as ice. Emotions leave his face as he tries to form a plan.

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on! I can help you!" Kate says trying to get through to her boyfriend .She couldn't lose him to whatever troubles he has, especially not after how long it took them to get together.

Castle turns around a flicker of sympathy passes over his face, he opens his mouth as if to say something but stops at the banging of the door reopening.

Two men walk into the room a cloud of dust in the air around them giving of an eerie vibe.

"Dude, they look like those guys from Micheal Jackson's music video!" Esposito jokes thinking this is one of Castle's elaborate schemes.

"Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds, you need to come with us." Said the man closest to them.

"Uhm, you know what I'd rather not. You see I am very late for a meeting. Why don't you come back some other time." Castle says with his signature smile.

"You have served your sentence. It is time for you to come back and work for the Alliance." The man says.

"Nope, sorry, no can do." He says rocking back and forth on his feet.

Both men pull their guns on Castle, he just smiles unamused by their antics.

The burlier man cocks his head to the side confused by this man who seems so unbothered by their presence. That moment that the alliance soldiers' was shifted Castle draws his gun and shoots them both. Not even batting an eye.

"CASTLE! What the hell?" Beckett screams. Lanie drops down on her knees trying to resuscitate the men.

"Castle, I have to arrest you." Esposito says cautiously. Alexis comes running into the room. She stops abruptly when she sees the men on the ground covered in blood. She opens her mouth and an ear piercing scream is let out. Martha quickly goes to comfort her while shooting Castle a look of annoyance.

Castle walks over to the dead men and searches their pockets. He retrieves what looks to be a PDA attached to a watch.

Castle looks toward Kate, unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." He says before clicking a button and their world goes black.


	2. Roll with the punches

Castle slowly returns to consciousness. He opens his eyes but immediately regrets it. The world spins, round and round, so he quickly slams his eyes shut again.

He asses his injuries, noting all the kinks and bumps he begins to feel. To his right a soft groan was heard. All of a sudden the world stopped truning, hit heart stops dead in its tracks. Nobody else should be here.

He quickly sits up and looks around the run, spinning be damned. He immediately spots the rest of them- Lanie, Esposito, Kate, Martha, and oh god Alexis. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. The alliance was supposed to have forgotten about him and left him to live his life in the past. He was suppose to live his life happily ever after.

"Castle!" Came the angry voice of one Kate Beckett.

He stands up and looks around. They seemed to be dropped in the middle of nowhere.

"Castle what the hell is going on?" if there is one thing Castle is scared of it's an angry Kate.

"I-I don't know. Give me a minute." He takes in the surroundings. The area was full of sand and dust. Even the lightest amount of air made the dust rise up from the ground and whirl around angrily.

He knows this barren land.

"Castle, Castle! What is going on?" Lanie yells. By now Alexis is crying in the arms of Martha.

"Do you know where we are?" Martha asks him. He nods yes and continues to look around, attempting to locate which direction they need to head.

He picks a direction and starts walking, the rest of them are befuddled as to why he was just leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alexis yells.

"We need to get somewhere safe. Away from plain sight." He replies.

"What is going on? DAD! Don't walk away from me! What is going on?" she yells, the vein on her forehead sticking out. Her voice cracks as she yells a mix of anger and hurt are evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I will explain everything when we get to a safe place; please, just follow me."

They all heard the plea in his voice, the edge they had never heard before coming through. That extra urgency in his voice made them all follow him, and none of them spoke up again.

After walking through the sand covered land they finally arrived at what looked like pieces of tin and scrap wood put together to form what could have been a hut.

Castle seems to recognize the place so they follow him up to the front door and are immediately greeted by the sound of tons of women.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Captain Malcolm Reynolds." Says a woman with a kid standing next to her.

"Petaline! So good to see you again, and little Jonah I assume."

"Yes, Jonah this is the man we have told you stories of. The man who risked his life to save us and you."

Little Jonah-no older than 12- looks up at Castle and puts out his hand to shake it.

"May we stay here for a few days? Just until we get on our feet and find a boat."

"Of course, you are always welcome here. We only have two extra rooms at the moment, will that do?"

"Of course Petaline, thank you."

Castle leads them to the top story of the house and leads the gang into a room.

He runs a hand over his face and lets out a long sigh.

"First off I want to say I'm sorry. None of you were suppose to get wrapped up in this or hurt. I didn't ever want to drag any of you into this. My real name is not Richard Castle, it's Malcolm Reynolds and I'm from the future."

Esposito looks him dead in the eye and bursts out laughing. This was the kind of stuff Castle makes up. Only he could think up all of this.

"That's funny Castle. Good one. I don't know how you got all of this done but congrats, you win whatever joke contest you think we are in." Espo says. Castle rolls his eyes before they lock eyes again and all Espo sees is total seriousness and something else indefinable, and at that moment Esposito knows whatever Castle went through has left scars on his soul, he knows this isn't a joke.

"I was sent to the past as part of my punishment for revealing a government cover up. I don't understand why tonight of all nights the Alliance would show up to take me back."

"Ok, say we believe all of this; what are we suppose to do?" Lanie says.

"Well, first we need to get in touch with my old crew. Than we find a way to get you all back to the past."

Kate was the only one who hadn't spoken up yet. Her eyes remained permanently down casted on the ground. He could see that her eyes are watered. Castle knows he needs to talk to her and sort things out. Alexis looks like she was still in shock but she had Martha there to calm her down, he needs to talk to his Kate.

"Lanie and Esposito how about you guys take the other room. You guys can get some sleep and be well rested for whatever is going to happen tomorrow." They nod and slowly stand up, still unsure of all that is around them. Lanie grabs Esposito's hand as if it were a life line. He leads her out the door.

As soon as the door closes Castle gets up and crosses the room towards Kate. "Kate, honey, I'm so sorry. I never thought any of this would resurface again. I wish I could go back and have told you ahead of time. I am so sorry, I could understand if, when we find a way to get you home, you never wanted to see me again."

Castle reaches his thumb out to wipe away the stray tear that trailed down her soft pale cheek.

"Your dam right I'm furious. I want nothing more than to take out my gun and shoot you just once. But, I love you Rick, I love you and I love Alexis. I'm not going to run away again. You owe me a full explanation when it's safer but for now, for now we will do what you need to do. "

A smile broke across Castle's face, one so big it made his cheeks turn red. He kisses Kate before turning and looking at Alexis.

"Alexis, honey. Come here." He says. He opens his arms wide as if to hug her. She walks toward him and before he has time to react she punches him square in the chest. She continues to punch him as she crys. 

"How dare you! How could you keep this from me!"

"Alexis, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to protect you from my secrets."

"Oh, so now you're playing the oh I was just protecting you card. You don't get out of it that easily!"

"I wish it were that easy Alexis I wish all it took was an 'I'm sorry' right now you hate me, some day I hope you can see that I was just trying to protect you."

Alexis huffs at him before turning and laying down on one of the beds.

Castle sighs, he thought Kate would be the one who couldn't accept it not Alexis. This whole day was turning out to be crap.


	3. part of me

Castle awoke the next morning early, making sure he has time to sort a few things out before the others wake up.

He travels down the long flight of stairs and is greeted at the bottom by the smell of breakfast wafting through the kitchen doors. He follows the smell into the kitchen to see who was up this early.

He was surprised to see Petaline in there, "Good morning Petaline." He greets, still unsure of how to act being back in the future. Does he revert to his old ways of being angry, crude, and illiterate sounding? He really does enjoy the new him though. He is happy a feeling he had lost long ago in the battle of Serenity. He enjoys big words and spinning tails to make others happy. It's now become a part of him. Honestly, he doesn't know if he can give that up.

"Captain Reynolds?" Petaline calls breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Petaline? Sorry I seem to have been caught up in my thoughts. What did you say?"

"I asked what your intentions for being here are."

"Oh right, well I need to find a way to get in touch with my crew. Is there any way you can hail them?" he asks. As soon as he finishes the question he notes his mistake, they haven't been his crew in a very long time.

"Of course, I can have one of the girls send out a communication to them." She offers with a smile.

"Thank you, if that could be done as soon as possible I would be really thankful." Petaline nods her head in agreement.

She slips back into shuffling about the kitchen making food while Castle fades into the background before slipping away. He creeps back upstairs making sure not to awake the others. He quietly opens the door to the room he was staying in and all heads whip toward him. Apparently they were all up and holding a pow wow without him.

Castle opens his mouth to once again apologize but is quickly cut off by the sound of someone yelling his name. He turns around to be met by little Jonah.

"Captain Reynolds, your friends are here. They came as soon as they heard."

"Wow, they got here fast. Thank you Jonah."

Castle runs a shaky hand through his hair. He was not expecting this to happen so fast. He was suppose to have more time, more time to think and collect his thoughts. More time before his new family and his old family became one. With one last shaky breathe he looks back on his new family and says, "If you want to come you are more than welcome to, or you can stay here until we leave this planet to find a way back."

He turns to leave assuming no one would follow, "Rick wait," Kate calls out. He turns back around slowly, "We want to come with you. We discussed it."

"Yea bro, you might of gotten us into this mess but we are sticking together till the end." Esposito adds.

Lanie nods in agreement. Alexis still has her eyes cast downward but nods her head in agreement while clutching Martha's hand. Martha offers up Castle a reassuring smile before he leads them outside.

They make it outside just in time to see the ship landing. "Dios mío." Esposito says.

"Oh my god, Castle is that your so called boat?" Kate asks. Castle nods while bouncing on the balls of his feet attempting to get rid of his nervous energy.

As the airlock opened Castle became still and quiet, Kate notices this and reaches her hand out to show her support. Castle immediately takes it and gives her a smile.

As soon as his crew came into view he smiled. As they were walking out talking amongst each other Kaylee froze, her eyes grew wide as she spots him. And in the blink of an eye she's in his arms.

"Hey little Kaylee." Castle says softly. She looks up at him with those big eyes all watery.

"It really is you captain! Oh I knew it! Jayne he didn't but I did! I knew they ain't lyin about you bein back!"

Zoe was the next one to greet him, "Well all be, Captain Malcolm Reynolds back from the dead. Come back to cause more problems?" Kate, Alexis, Lanie, and Javier all look upon worried that this woman might not like Castle.

To their surprise Castle walks closer to her, with Kaylee hot on his heels, and hugs the woman.

He whispers softly in her ear, "I missed you Zoe." She doesn't let go of him only wraps her arms around tighter.

Finally she pulls away and the moment of raw emotion is gone. The fierce soldier he knows is back. "good to have you back sir." She says.

River comes to stand right in front of him, " I told them you were back. They didn't believe me. You would think they would learn by now that I am right."

Castle laughs, "It's good to see you little Albatross."

"You're different." She states firmly, "I like it." And with that she turns and walks back to the ship. Castle just laughs like he normally does when they have their little talks.

Zoe turns and addresses him, "Sir, Jayne is still sleeping. You know how he is. Inara is a day out. We been short handed since you left. Simon is with Inara picking up medical supplies."

"Simon and Inara working together. Well I'll be damned. That's the oddest two to work together. On the other hand its good I brought along a few friends to help."

"Well c'mon Mal bring your friends up to the kitchen so we ain't standin outside all day burnin." Zoe says.

They all follow the woman through the ship. They are lead into a small sized room that seems to be the kitchen and dining room all in one.

Once in the dinning hall Zoe took a look at everyone Mal had brought with him. "Mrs. R!" she exclaims.

"Hello Zoe dear." She says.

"Martha! You're from the future too?" Kate exclaims.

"Yes dear, I am." Kate just sits there looking shell shocked. For some reason when Castle was panicking she didn't think about how Martha was his mother.

"Bro, what is going on? How the hell are you from the future?"

Castle laughs at his blunt questions, "Well do you want the long story or the condensed story."

"For god's sake just tell us already Castle!" Lanie says.

"His name ain't Castle, it's Mal. Ain't that right Capn'?" Kaylee says.

"Well, in the past I changed my name to Richard Castle." Castle tells Kaylee. "Ok, back to the story. This group called the Alliance sent me back in time, they tried me for treason because I revealed government secrets. My punishment was to send me back in time to the place where no one comes back from."

"Well, apparently you can come back from it." Kate jokes. Castle returns a smile thanking her for relieving some of the tension.

"What government secrets did you expose? They must have been really heavy for you to be punished so badly." Lanie says.

"Well, the Alliance was feeding a chemical called Pax to a planet called Miranda. Now, the Pazx was intended to make the population more compliant. Sadly, it worked to well. Millions of people became so flaccid they gave up working, eating, and living altogether. They just eventually gave up breathing."

"'Cept it didn't work on everyone." Zoe includes.

"Approximately 1% of the population had the reverse reaction; they became brutally sadistic and uncontainable."

"We call 'em Reavers." Zoe says.

"The Reavers, if you ever run into them you better shoot yourself, it's a whole hell of a lot better than what they will do to you. They are known to eat their victims, while they are still alive among less mentionable things." Castle says before glancing at Alexis who looked sick.

"Oh god." Kate whispers, she presses a shaky hand to her mouth. Esposito and Lanie are holding hands practically sitting on top of each other for support.

"Reaver rates are down. Alliance started killin'em off when people found out them reavers used ta be citizens like the lots of 'em."

"Well I'll be damned."

"yes, sir. The browncoats are rallyin up again. Alliance is losin control. Word is an uprisin is in the future." Zoe says with a smile, Castle's eyes get big and sparkly at the talk of uprising against the alliance.

"Castle, who's the alliance?" Esposito asks.

"the alliance is the central government. They control the center of the system better known as the core planets. Now, the farther out you travel the weaker their control over the planets becomes."

"Does the alliance ever try to take over the outer planets?" Kate asks.

"yes, that's what lead to the first uprising. The outer planets didn't take that to well so they banded together and became the brown coats."

"I take it the uprising didn't go so well?" Espo asks.

"No, the Alliance over powered us, they had superior weaponry and more men." Castle responds.

"We gave em our gorram best sir."

"That we did Zoe, that we did."

"you were in the war?" Esposito asks.

"Yes, I was a member of the 57th Overlanders. The one battle that will forever be with me, the battle I don't think I ever truly got out of was the Battle of Serenity. It lasted for 7 weeks, those were 7 weeks of pure hell. At the time I was only a Sergeant, but due to the losses that we experienced every minute I was put in charge of over 2000 men and women."

"Bro-" Esposito says, conveying his shock and understaning, he knows due to his time in war that for someone who is only a sergeant to be in charge of anything meant there were many-many losses.

"Those who came out of that valley lost something, a part of us we will never get back. I personally lost any faith I had, and I lost so much more." Castle says angrily. Zoe puts a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Mal and I were the only surviving member of our unit. Out of the thousands of people who went into war, only 150 of us came out alive. So many more of us could have lived, they could have had a fighting chance if those Jing Chang Mei Yong De Go Neong Yung Duh had given us anything. We wre left alone in those trenches for a week, we had no supplies and they didn't give us no medical treatment while them alliance folk were readin over our surrender."

Everyone sits there in shock, all surprised that Castle- hell anyone- had gone through something like that.

Alexis has tears in her eyes and she rushes over to her dad. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for how mean I've been. I'm sorry this had to happen to you." she says as she crys into his shoulder. He just holds on to her for dear life, glad she finally is letting him in again.

"Shhh, it's ok pumpkin. I'm sorry too."

He continues to stroke her back as she crys. Her sobs subside and she quickly wipes her eyes, embarrassed that she just sobbed in front of everyone.

"Sir?" Zoe says, somehow asking a question with one word.

"Zoe, River, Kaylee I would like you to meet my daughter Alexis." Alexis gives them a smile.

Zoe lets out a loud laugh, "Good one sir. For a minute you almost had me."

"I'm not kidding Zoe, this is my daughter."

Zoe looks stunned, "Where's her mom?" Kaylee asks.

"she's back on earth. Her and I are divorced."

"You got married again? Ha, I thought you swore off marriage Mal." Zoe says laughing.

"Why would you swear off marriage Dad?" Alexis asks.

"Yea Rick, let's hear why you swore off marriage."

"Can I tell the story Captain? Can i?" Kaylee asks excited. Castle nods and lets her have her fun.

"So we were on this planet and the Capn' here got drunk and ended up married to this woman with out even realizing it! Her name was Saffron, she seduced Capn' after hidin out on the ship. She tried to kill us all but Capn' wouldn't have it." Kaylee says.

Castle looks over and sees his mother grinning wildly, "Don't you dare mother." He says.

"it was your mistake for telling me this story-" she says before continuing, "not only did this woman attempt to kill them all but some while later he works with her again!" She proceeds to finish the story and everyone is laughing whole heartedly when they hear about Castle ending up stark naked in the middle of the dessert.

Castle looks around, he knows he will have to get down to business soon. But for now, he enjoys the moment and lets everyone cool off before finding a way back home.


	4. Little things

AN/ I'm so sorry I havn't updated in forever! I moved all the way across coutnry and I have been trying to get settled and immersed. Let's just say it being hard would be an understatement on top of the fact that I have had two family emergencies every time I feel like things are going smoothly. So here is the next chapter. Trust me it will start to pick up soon. This was more of a peace offering chapter. Lots of Caskett!

Ashliz

* * *

><p>While watching the interactions between his past and present Castle catches Zoe's eyes. She nods toward the back of the room and he acknowledges before joining.<p>

"Capn' as fun as this little reunion is we need jobs."

"I know Zoe, I know. I'm sure we can come up with something. They can all be really helpful. I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind helping, but on one condition."

Zoe eyes him warily, "What?"

"Alexis is left out of anything and everything dangerous and illegal. I don't want her near any of this."

"Gorram, Capn' never thought I be seein the day when you grew a heart." Castle laughs along with Zoe. They return to the small group huddled in the dining room.

"So how about some introductions?" Castle asks after he realizes he didn't introduce everyone properly.

"Well this here is Zoe my second in command, Kaylee over there is the best mechanic in the entire 'verse. Little Albatross is named River. Jayne, Simon, and Inara will be around shortly. Guys this is Javier Esposito, Lanie Parish, Kate Beckett, and my daughter Alexis. Of course you know my mother."

Everyone now sort of stares at each other not quite sure what to do or how to approach the situation. That was until Alexis let out a jaw cracking yawn. Shortly after Lanie followed who tried to cover hers up.

"How bout we get y'all settled for the night." Zoe offers. Castle nods in agreement. Zoe leads them toward the guest rooms.

Castle splits the rooms up between them all before he begins to retreat to one of the guest rooms.

"Capn' your quarters are still here. We didn't want to touch them." Kaylee says peering around Zoe.

Castle didn't really know what to say. He rubs the back of his neck before replying, "Uh, thanks you guys. I can take it from here." Kaylee and Zoe nod understanding what he means and they leave.

River stays planted to where she is looking him up and down. She tilts her head to the side, "Sometimes we stray from the path so we can find our true path." With that said she turns on her heels and skips away laughing the entire way.

Castle shivers, River still creeps him out when gets in his head.

"Bro, what the hell is up with her? She's a basket case." Espo says.

"Another story for another time." He sighs.

Alexis yaws again before looking sheepish as all eyes turn toward her. "Sorry" she supplies.

Rick walks over and wraps his arms around his daughter, "There is nothing to be sorry for pumpkin." He says. His words replying to more than just a yawn. He kisses the top of her head. With his arm still wrapped around her he turns toward the rest of the group, "How about we all head to bed. I know you are all sort of mad at me at varying degrees. How about we sleep on it all before we have any fights or discussions." They all nod in agreement. Lanie falling asleep in Esposito's arms.

Castle shows Espo a room for him and Lanie. He has his mother and Alexis in another room so they can have each other during the night. Even though his quarters are still there he didn't want to be far from Alexis in case she got scared. Even though she is 17.

"Pumpkin, if you need anything. Anything at all I'm right here all night. You know you're more than welcome to come talk to me or grams" he says in his father voice that makes Kate love him even more.

Alexis nods before following her grams into the room shutting it quietly behind her.

Castle looks toward Kate. His Kate. "Well good night." He says simply.

Kate rolls her eyes at his attitude, "Castle, I'm tired. I'm not in the mood for you to play martyr. Now get your ass in here and keep me warm tonight."

Castle gives her one of his patented lop sided grins that makes her heart melt. He turns around and grabs her hand dragging her into the room.

Kate sets her purse down on the floor before removing her heels that are silently killing her feet. She rubs them as she sits down on the bed.

Castle slowly undresses to just his boxers while Kate strips to her underwear and bra. They don't have any other clothe to change into.

As they lay down Castle wraps his arms around Kate's waist pulling her closer to him.

"Castle, no funny business tonight. I 'm tired. If you try anything tonight I swear I will shoot you."

"Of course Detective." He says while letting out a small chuckle.

Kate snuggles closer to Castle letting his warmth spread over her, "I love you Rick." She says simply. The words slip from her tongue easily after months of dating. Even though they are dating she doesn't approve of PDA still especially at the precinct. She reserves these small moments for when they are alone and it makes them that much more special. Deep down Kate knows he's her one and done.

"I love you too, always." He says. She smiles before closing her eyes attempting to rest. Castle breathes in her intoxicating cherry scent before drifting off as well.

They were awoken only a few hours later to the sound of quick knocking on the door. Castle begrudgingly rolls out of bed to answer the door. Alexis is there with unshed tears in her eyes.

She looks up at her dad and breathes the word, "Daddy" before collapsing into his arms in a fit of tears. He just rubs her back reassuringly. Whispering soft words of encouragement. Kate witnesses the whole interaction and attempts to quietly slip out of the small room so they can have their small family moment.

Kate is stopped suddenly by Alexis' hand reaching out for her arm. With those puppy dog eyes Kate's a sucker for Alexis asks, "Kate, can you stay. Please?"

Kate just nods and wraps her arms around Alexis, running her hand through her hair. "Shhh, sweetie you're ok." Kate kept repeating over and over again. Castle had his arms wrapped around two of the most important people to him.

God he loved Kate. She completed him and she is so good with Alexis. None of his ex-wives or past girlfriends ever took the time to get to know Alexis or care for her like Kate does.

Before they even know what's going on Alexis is asleep in their arms. Kate glances over at Rick across the top of Alexis' head.

Ricks whispers to her, "Let me just carry her back to her bed." Kate nods after him and slowly she lets go of Alexis who looks just like a little girl again.

By the time Castle gets back Kate is already asleep on the bed again. He sinks right in next to her before slowly drifting off into a light slumber, knowing that tomorrow will bring even more challenges so he needs to rest while he can.


End file.
